


Friends in Low Places

by Andracute2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Military Background, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andracute2/pseuds/Andracute2
Summary: Harry thought he was coming home to the love of his life.Pansy thought she could run away from it all.Alcohol helps…but only for a while.





	1. No Children

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying something different. This won’t be updated often!

Prologue  
(No Children)

 

Harry didn’t really care that this was the fifth time someone had come up to him. Or maybe people had been coming up to him all night? He wasn’t really sure. He failed not to be bitter about Ginny and this stupid fucking wedding. After all he’d had a crap life to start. At age two Harry Potter’s parents had died. It had been a car crash, he’d never learned the details, his Aunt had always made it known how much a burden he was. He had learned to stop questioning everything about his parents. And for some reason when he could find out the answers he still didn’t want to know. When he was ten his godfather visited, before having to go on a work trip. The idea that he wouldn’t have to live with his Aunt and her family was some type of hope Harry had never knew he wanted. Then his godfather got been locked up in Thailand for drugs. The press had a field day because apparently Sirius Black had been up in coming in the music world. Harry didn’t even get a chance to understand what was happening, his Aunt had blocked the solicitors and managers. By the time he was thirteen it had been a call during an appeals when Harry finally got to talk to him again. But it was that call that made Harry the man he was today. Because without that call he wouldn’t have found his parents other friends.

Harry found a family with Lupin and his wife. At first it had been weird, Lupin was obsessed  with training his service dogs and his wife worked with the police. Yet, going over their house every weekend was better then staying at home with his Aunt and her family. He found friends his own age- Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna and Dean. It had felt overwhelming to have friends. Luna and Neville loved talking about nature, Luna lover animals while Neville love biology and plants. Ron was goofy and they’d play football with his family. Ron had six other sibling, and when the Lupins couldn’t see his for a weekend he’d go to the Weasley’s. Hermione of course was the practical one of their group, the leader who talked them out of trouble. And the one who helped Harry figure out his options when his Aunt and Uncle refused to help pay for uni.

Harry joined the army- a Potter first apparently. He figured after the army he could join the police force like Lupin’s wife Tonks. And then there was Ginny. Ron’s kid sister. Ginny, there were so many things about her to like. And now she had perky tits and a great ass. She got it when Cho, his first everything, dumped him. She got it when he would fight with his family. She got it when he was stuck between Ron and Hermione when they fought. She laughed with him when Ron dated Lavender, who no one really liked. She drove him to the airport for boot camp and promised to wait for him. Harry promised to write and they’d had their first kiss. She had been the light of his life. Harry had thought she would be his rock.  

“My sister, yeah?” Ron had asked. They’d been cheering her on at a football game. If Ginny’s team won then Harry got a blow job, if Ginny’s team lost he’d go down on her. She’d winked at him as she got out of bed. Harry had wanted to bend Ginny over and take her from behind, but he knew how important the game was to her. He’d kissed her instead and agreed to the bet.

“Yeah,” Harry had replied. He waited for Ron to get upset but was surprised by his smile.

“Don’t fuck it up,” Ron told him. Harry nodded and they both turned back to the game. Ginny’s team winning in the end, Harry was only a little disappointed.

That had been that. The Weasleys had always thought of his as family and him dating Ginny had just seemed natural. Sure they fought now and then but they were happy. They moved in together, and it finally felt like home. Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Dean would come over for hang outs and on Sunday they’d visit Ginny’s mum and dad for Sunday roast. Ginny changed clubs a couple of times before Harry came home with a scar across his face. His last deployment, because he’d served his country enough, Harry asked Ginny to marry him. Ginny said yes and they’d had the best sex ever.

He’d been deployed to Iraq under Moody. Then they were in Syria, Lebanon, Turkey and then Iraq again. The letters had felt like home, the sexy pictures a bonus. The other boys had someone waiting for them back home too. Even fucking Moody. They teased the each other about how tight their girl’s pussy was or what they’d do to them when they finally got home. They talked about kids and seeing green trees again. How shitty sand was, it was fucking everywhere, and when the Americans were going to finally pull their heads out of their asses. And then there was an IED and he came home.

Hermione had looked guilty and Ron sad. Ron had handed him the note. A fucking note in Ginny’s handwriting and the ring they’d bought together. Home to an empty fucking house. Half of the furniture gone. Hermione had driven him home from the airport- he’d thought Ginny wanted to surprise him or was at practice and couldn’t get out of it. Ginny had talked about the plans they’d make when he returned home for good. The house they’d move into, close enough to Ginny’s new club but not too far from London. Her last letter to him before he came home was about the blowjob she’d give him in the shower and how happy she was he was okay Harry; had been half hard thinking about her in the shower with him. He was excited to unpack, to study for the police exams and everything. But no, Ginny was gone, and no one had warned him.

“Mate…” Ron had began. Harry just stared blankly at him. He could feel the rage simmering inside himself.

“Harry,” Hermione began, “Ginny…well you being gone was hard on all of us and I think Ginny took it the hardest.”

“I’m sorry, I thought…” Ron said but didn’t finish.

“Can you just go?” Harry asked. He wanted to be alone, to wallow in self-pity alone without people looking at him with pity.

“Harry…” Ron tried.

“She fucking knew. You fucking knew, didn’t you? Why the fuck would she keep writing me if she fucking knew? Why wouldn’t you have the balls to tell me your sister had dumped me for some tosser?” Harry asked. He couldn’t help the rage he felt.

“I…” Ron started then sighed. He looked lost but at that moment Harry didn’t give a flying fuck. He thought about the men he served with, some of them were back home now and they could go drinking together.

“Ron, we should go,” Hermione said.

Later Harry, after drinking and googling Ginny’s, name had wormed the information out of Hermione. Ginny had been traveling with the team- a hot sports writer liked interviewing her a little too much. Ginny hadn’t told anyone at first. Then she started introducing him as a friend from work to their group of friends. Ron had of course brought up Harry and Ginny was still wearing her ring. That changed when the IED happened, Harry hadn’t been seriously hurt but apparently that had been Ginny’s wake up call. She’d told Hermione first then Ron and then she just stopped wearing her ring. Everyone had noticed but didn’t know what to say. Hermione had had pity in her eyes when she told him. It didn’t help that two weeks after being home he got news about his godfather- he was being let out early due to health reasons. The unspoken word was cancer.

Ron had called and texted, but Harry ignored him. Ron was just another reminder of Ginny and the life he thought he’d have. Harry wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He sold the ring- that the first thing to go. And then he’d gone to see her. Harry hadn’t been able to get out of the car, he just sat and watched Ginny. She had looked so happy, but then she’d looked so happy with him too. She lied to him for a year pretending everything was okay. Harry knew that if Ginny had told him she’d found someone else it’d hurt but he’d be okay. Or as okay as one could be after fighting a war for ten years. The guy looked like a pencil pusher. His hands had tightened around the steering wheel. He’d lost more than just Ginny; he’d lost a family. He couldn’t look at Ron without wanting to punch him in the face. Hermione always looked guilty around him. Luna was doing research at a Zoo in New York while Neville had moved to teach at some university up north. Dean was married and on baby number two.

Harry texted his army friends. They could drink to Moody and everyone else who they’d lost in the fight. He could tell them about Ginny and they would get it. Maybe they’d even have ideas about what he could do next, joining the police didn’t seem like a good idea. He thought about the Lupins and his godfather and how he could reach out to them. Seamus got back to him first. Remus and Tonks wanted him over for dinner one night and Sirius’ solicitor let him know what day he was due to fly back.

The pub was full of memorabilia from the Great War and World War II. Most of the regulars were other veterans, the owner Tom gave them their first glass free. Seamus arrived first followed by Cormac. Justin lumped in with Ernie and Terry behind them. They didn’t talk and sat in silence until Cormac asked about Ginny. Harry unloaded everything on them.

“Fuck that bitch!” Seamus said pushing another round his way.

“As Moody would say,” Justin began, “Constance vigilance!”

“To Moody!” Cormac said. He raised his pint and the rest followed.

“To that asshole Snape!” Ernie toasted.

Harry woke with a hangover but a better plan for what he wanted to do. Cormac let him know about an intelligence position with MI5. Harry liked the job, following the numbers, the people and learning about ISIS money fronts. It was easy to go to the gym and work out after looking at numbers and video feed all day. It was easier to forget about Ginny when he went out to the pub after work. Harry got to meet Teddy, the Lupin’s son. He was thankful for the Sunday dinners at the Lupin’s. It made saying no to the Weasley’s brunch much easier.  Harry was surprised by the insistence that he be Teddy’s godfather. He was also surprised how easy it was to keep Ron and Hermione at a distance. They always tried and Harry felt like a cunt half the time, but he wasn’t ready to see Ginny again. Sirius return helped keep him even more busy. His godfather was in failing health, but he’d probably make it. Life felt a little better. It was easier until Harry got Ginny’s fucking wedding invitation.

At first he was sure it was a joke. Harry called Ron for the first time in a year. Ron had seemed just as surprised and asked if he was going to go, Harry had no fucking clue. He texted Neville, Dean and Luna to see what they thought, if they were even going. Luna had emailed her usual animal video and facts along with the reply she was a bride’s maid. Hermione had emailed him that Ginny had wanted him to get closure. Dean seemed just as confused as he did. Neville had called and told Harry he was going but was baffled too. Ron was CCed into the email chain and asked Harry to go. He decided he would say yes but not go.

“I can book the hotel rooms?” Neville told the group chat. Hermione had gotten tired for trying to figure out the email chain and just added everyone on a group chat.

“That works for me,” Dean had agreed. Harry agreed too and Venmo him the money.

When Harry had shown up at the reception the whole Weasley family seemed to freeze. Ron looked pained and gave hm a nod while the rest of the family realized this was happening. Mr. Weasley hugged him followed by Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley had found Ginny and was whispering and pointing at him. Harry smiled, glad that he’d had a couple of shots before going to the reception. He wondered if the Weasley realized he wasn’t wearing his uniform- he couldn’t with the way things had ended with Ginny. Hermione was the first to greet him and the first to notice the smell of whiskey wafting off him. She tried to press a couple of crackers into his hand. Harry rolled his eyes and went straight for the bar. Dean noticed the stain; Harry didn’t remember how he got it. Neville lead him to his table all the way in the back, he didn’t know anyone but Neville as they put their stuff down. It was then he realized he was wearing trainers and not dress shoes.

Harry ordered himself another drink though, Hermione tried to stop him while Fred laughed. The meal, he only ate half, was okay. It was steak with garlic mash potatoes and French green beans, he bet Molly, Ginny’s mum, didn’t want people trying to have sex during the reception. The groom’s family kept staring at him when they thought he wasn’t watching. They all looked unhappy, the groom did too but Harry couldn’t be sure who was in fact the groom. The cake was carrot cake, not something Harry thought Ginny would have liked. He ate two pieces before realizing it also had coconut and raisins in it both of which he wasn’t a fan of. Then the speeches started happening. Mr. Weasley talked about Ginny being his little girl and Mrs. Weasley talked about how much Ginny had grown up. Harry couldn’t help a snort he left out during Ron speech which was how he found himself saying a few words, later Hermione would giggle about how he wrestled the microphone away from Ron.

“I use to date Ginny. We were happy, well I thought we were happy. But I must not have known her as well as I thought I did. When I got the invitation to the wedding I was surprised. I guess I’m that the bride and groom found each other. I hope their marriage last long and all that other bullshit. I hope Ginny doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night and realize it’s not working for her. Because marriage is hard. Harder then waiting for a boyfriend who’s off at war. That if you put in hard work you’ve got someone who will be a rock for you in your worst times, a person to cheer you on during your best. I guess we were on different levels of relationship! But if you’re happy then more power to you both!” Harry smiled because he could feel the tension in the air. He tossed back the champagne and watched as everyone else followed. Molly, Ginny’s mother, looked as if she was between crying and yelling. Fred looked ready to laugh.

“Harry,” Ron said. Harry raised his glass to Ron. His gift to the happy couple would be to drink them out of house and home. And then harry realized he hadn’t even brought a gift for he couple.

“That, ah, was a great speech.” Ron said before adding after a long awkward silence, “I didn’t think you were really coming.” Ron told him. He glanced to his right; Luna smiled at him. Harry decided then and there that tonight if he could still get an erection he was fucking Luna.

“I said I was,” Harry shrugged. Ron opened his mouth to say something but shook his head instead.

“Wonderful speech Harry,” Luna said.

“Thanks, you look beautiful,” Harry told her. Luna smiled before walking off.

“Harry!” Ginny smiled brightly.  Harry hadn’t actually thought about talking to Ginny tonight. He had wanted to wallow a little, judge her reception, get drunk and leave. Her smile was fake but maybe it wasn’t- maybe he didn’t know her as well as he thought.

“Ginny,” Harry replied. He failed to remember her husband’s name. Though he hadn’t really asked once they broke up either. He was tall and had dark hair and bright eyes. His hair was long, down to his shoulders that were broad- he looked like he should be fatter then he was.

“I’m glad you came. The speech was, ah, great. I don’t think you’ve met Michael yet?” Ginny said placing a hand on her husband’s arm. Harry tried not to scowl- he didn’t want to come off as that guy.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you. I thought I’d see you at the family brunch maybe?” Michael said. He seemed nervous, but Harry didn’t care.

“I’ve been busy working, government contracts you know how it is,” Harry shrugged. All three of them stared and Harry let the awkward silence go on. He hadn’t really said what he did for just job, just that he worked for the government. He wasn’t MI6 but MI5 was just as important.

“Yes, well when tax season hits it get mad doesn’t it,” Michael said. Harry wondered how good Michael was at his job if he thought Harry was an accountant.

“I’m sure,” Harry again shrugged. Ron coughed or tried to hide a laugh, Harry wasn’t sure.

“We should probably say hi to the others,” Ginny said finally. She and Michael left leaving Harry with Ron.

“You should come to brunch. Mum miss you,” Ron told him after the couple left.

“Maybe, work does keeps me busy,” Harry told him. Ron frowned. Harry knew he had more to say. His friends always had more to say. They wanted to talk about everything. Was he interesting in going out on a date, she’s really nice. Or you’re going out to the pub again tonight? Or how are you dealing with being back home, do you need anything? Harry didn’t want to feel coddled.

“I get it, just remember your friends once in a while, yeah?” Ron asked. Harry bit back an angry retort about friendship and nodded instead. He thought about the IED and how he survived and coming home and finding out that nothing really mattered.

Harry didn’t know how he got back to the hotel. He had tried talking to Luna a couple of times, he was pretty sure he embarrassed himself, Hermione probably helped him because he vaguely remembered her talking to him. All he knew was that he was glad the wedding was on a Saturday. He could get some breakfast downstairs and then get back to London. Back to his empty flat, back to his problems and job. Back to trying to forget about Ginny and what could have been. He checked his email and mobile before heading for a shower. After a bloody mary and an English breakfast he left- he did text the group saying they should hangout again. He was glad they hadn’t added Ginny to the group chat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this to improve my smut writing and then just kind of go carried away. I won't really be updating this often so sorry. Be warned this is a dark story.
> 
>  
> 
> All the chapter titles are songs that I thought reflected the mood of the chapter. I might add a list at the end.


	2. Two Pina Coladas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If you are triggered by gaslighting or emotional manipulation turn back now, please!

Chapter 1: Two Pina Coladas

 

Pansy wanted to move out, her own place meant freedom. Freedom from her mother breathing down her neck, freedom to do what she wanted when she wanted. First, she needed finish her degree then she could get a better paying job and more money meant being able to afford a flat for herself or maybe one with a roommate. But right before Pansy was going to uni her father had left her mother. The scandal was that the business her father had started was a pyramid scheme. He’d run off with a younger woman who could give him children, her father had always wanted a boy. Pansy had still gone to uni, she’d taken some loans out and her first year had been a success. Then at the end of her second year the divorce had been finalized. Her mother had then told Pansy that she was going to be evicted and get her father to send them money. Of course, her father never replied to her emails and then she saw a course to become a certified home health aide.

Pansy had wanted to finish her degree in history, she hadn’t known what she was going to do with it, but she’d have a degree of sorts. Of course, when she saw online courses, she’d thought about signing up. Her mother had booked a trip to Paris and she’d to work overtime to help pay for it. Her mother still had to keep up with her friend’s lifestyles and didn’t want to get a job to do so. The alimony would only last for fifteen years, but her mother only spent it on things she needed. Pansy knew she couldn’t afford most of the tuition costs without help. After eight years of wiping up other people’s shit Pansy was burned out. She didn’t give up hope she’d make more than £10.75 an hour.

She had made some friends, most of her friends had stopped wanting to hang out with her once they realized she had to work for a living. She couldn’t drop everything and buy a ticket to Berlin just because. Daphne, Draco and Blaise were really her only good friends. Daphne had for years been trying to get her to ditch her mother. Pansy wanted to leave, but sometimes she would realize she self-sabotage herself.

“Where are you going?” Pansy’s mother asked. Pansy had thought her mother might be watching the telly or reading. She always sat in their cramped kitchen looking over documents for the various charities she was a part of. Sometimes after a long day Pansy would come home to her mother waiting for her with a list of chores. She never like when Pansy went out.

“I’m going out with some friends,” Pansy told her. She had put on her nice blouse and jeans. She had wanted to wear heels but her feet ached after standing all day. Pansy was lucky she had found a nursing home to work at and didn’t have to find employment through agencies.

“Friends? I thought they all had real jobs?” her mother asked. Pansy shrugged, she didn’t want to get into a fight about her lack of friends or boyfriend. She didn’t have time to date, or the will.

“It’s just Daphne,” Pansy told her. Her mother liked Daphne, she came from a good family that had old money. The Parkinsons were not old money, and with her father’s scandal their standing in society had fallen even further. Pansy hadn’t really cared, but her mother did. She had tried twice, unsuccessfully, to raise the alimony she was getting.

“Daphne Greengrass? She’s so beautiful, I asked how she was doing. Daphne is a social marketer for several companies. I can’t believe she started her own company! Her mother asked about you, I lied an told her you were back at school. I mean you’re 26 and still live at home. I wish we had gotten your face fixed when we had the money.” Her mother sighed. Pansy tried to let her words wash over her. If she wasn’t lazy, she was ugly and if she was ugly or lazy she was fat.

“Right, well I could start some courses if you started working,” Pansy suggested. She knew it would fall on deaf ears but tried anyway.

“I have to help the Malfoy Foundation with their fundraiser. I can’t understand how you’re so lazy,” her mother sniffed. Pansy tried not to roll her eyes.

“Right,” Pansy said. She didn’t want to get in another fight where her mother would threaten to evicted her from the flat. Or worst where her mother would talk at length about how she was too fat to get a man and how the family wondered why she didn’t date.

“I just wish you would do better,” her mother sighed. Pansy sighed too but grabbed her keys from the dish in the foyer. She didn’t have another shift until Wednesday and she was going to make the most of her two days off.

“I know,” Pansy said. There was nothing more she really could say. After all she was a failure to her mother and father. Pansy had learned long ago that neither parent would offer support.

“Have _fun_ with your _friends_ ,” her mother said. She knew her mother didn’t mean it, she wanted her to stay home and help her or clean the house. Pansy grabbed her coat, it wasn’t warm enough yet but spring was almost here.

Pansy walked to the tube; it always gave her time to think. She had enough money on her oyster card that she didn’t care where she went, or she could uber. Daphne always picked places last minute and hopefully this time she wouldn’t have to waste too much money getting there. She glanced at her mobile and noticed two texts for Daphne:

_Can’t make it SOS at work_ ☹

_Reschedule?_

Pansy sighed but replied yes. She didn’t want to go home yet, her mother was be smug and make sure Pansy knew how her friends avoided her. Pansy decided to get off at the next stop, hopefully there’d be bar, clubs, and maybe some pubs. Going out by yourself wasn’t sad, maybe she could meet new people. She followed the small crowd out of the car and walked towards the exit. It was a cool spring night and she was glad she’d brought a coat. Pansy decided she’d get a drink at the first place she saw, linger for a little then return home and lie to her mother. She didn’t need to know everything that happened in her life.

The Past Time Pub had a small sign hanging in front of a dimly light doorway. It was a brick faced wall with several small windows, she could hardly see into the pub. Pansy entered anyway. The pub had memorabilia from the Great War and World War II, lots of pictures of men in uniform. The bar itself looked old- the wood was a rich brown with stains that gave it character. Most of the pub was made of wood in various shades- the walls were painted a light blue-green color. There were a couple of men sitting in a booth talking loudly. Two men were at the bar and a couple were playing darts near the back. Pansy sat at the bar.

 “Can I get a cranberry and vodka?” Pansy asked. She prepared herself to pay the £12. She noticed one person at the bar looking at her in amusement. He had a huge scar running from the middle of his forehead to his chin and a glasses with thick rims.

“£10,” the barman said. Pansy tried not to smile at saving two quid. He glanced at the man who had been checking her out. He was handsome, probably tall, with jet black hair that looked naturally rumbled. He seemed muscular even though he looked as though he didn’t work out. His eyes though were a startling green. He seemed sad.

“Hi,” Pansy said and sat down. Maybe she could get a date out of this night, she hadn’t been on one is a very long time. Some how her mother or job got in the way of having a meaningful relationship.

“Hey,” he replied. His voice was deeper than she thought it’d be. She wondered if he’d be big too, having sex with him would hurt no matter how wet she got. Pansy didn’t care that she normally didn’t do causal sex, tonight was an exception. Tonight she’d been ditched and avoided a screaming match, that usually ended in tears, with her mother. She was pretty sure she’d only been called lazy once too.

“Waiting for friends?” Pansy asked. She wanted to make sure she could flirt with him without onlookers. Or he might have a girl friend who he could be waiting for. He seemed single though. And he had checked her out. Maybe he too would be up for some fun.

“No,” he stated. Pansy for a second wondered if she read him wrong. She’d hadn’t really flirted with anyone in a very long time. Her last boyfriend was right before uni, they’d been each other’s first in everything. Draco and Daphne had tried to tell her that he was an asshole, but Pansy liked that he could handled how crazy her family could be. It had been a lie though, he started distancing himself and before long kept talking about some girl he met while studying in the library. Looking back Pansy should have seen it coming. He couldn’t handle how crazy her life, and he hadn’t thought of a good way to break up with her. Pansy had wished for a second she’d left then, but her mother had comforted her.

“Need a hot date to keep you company?” Pansy tried. He smirked at her before taking a sip of his pint. She had never really thought of herself as hot but if she got his attention then she could pretend. It was strange he was here alone, the man had dark and dangerous, but you can take me home written all over him. He looked like he knew what he was doing when he was doing it. The scar on his face proved he had seen some shit and the pubs were always good places to pick people up, unless you had tinder. Though as Pansy glanced around she didn’t see very many women around.

“Not really, but you can if you want,” he told her. He scooted to the side to make a little more room next to him. Pansy decided it wasn’t an outright no. He could be interested in more then checking her out. She tried to subtly flaunt her cleavage as she smiled at him.

“Who doesn’t love company?” Pansy said. she placed her hand on his, he stiffened but didn’t shake her off. Pansy cringed internally and wondered if she had been to forward.  She moved her hand back to the bar. She never really tried to have causal sex before and there was something about him that made her want to try something, anything with him.

“Let me guess you’ve got amazing blowjob skills and a tight pussy,” he mocked. Pansy tried not to be offended, she was the one that had invaded his space. He looked her over, moving from her breasts to her legs then back to her breasts. Pansy couldn’t tell what he’d decided.

“I’m not sure about my blow jobs but I’m told I have perky tits,” Pansy tried again. Her ex-boyfriend had always commented about how great her breasts were. Pansy had thought they were average, though her nipples were sensitive to touch. She wondered if his hands were calloused and how rough they’d feel against her skin.

“Yeah?” he asked. Pansy frowned unsure what he wanted her to say, she shrugged. She finished the rest of her drink before looking at the barman. She would have one more, liquid courage, even though she wasn’t even tipsy. The drinks were too strong.

“They’re sensitive,” Pansy said. He looked down at her breasts as Pansy shifted in her seat.

“Hmm…” he replied. Pansy glanced at her phone for a second. Daphne had texted anything else and she ignored everything else, she could deal with it in the morning.

“If I wasn’t wearing a bra, you’d know how hard my nipples are.” Pansy told him. The thought of having a man play with her did make her ache. She was starting to get wet thinking about how it would feel to have a cock inside her again. Pansy’s nipples were ready for any attention he’d give them.

“Your clit as sensitive as your tits?” he asked. Pansy laughed. He watched her pay for her drink as he continued to slowly drink his.

“Wanna find out?” she asked. For a second she thought he would bolt and tell her to fuck off. He placed his hand on her thigh, stroking her skin.

“Your place or mine?” he asked. Pansy leaned forward so he could see down her shirt. She’d actually worn a nice bra. It was a pale pink with lace.

“Yours.” Pansy replied. Because she would have to go home and help her mother. She couldn’t imagine the disaster that would happen if she brought him home.

“Ten minutes,” he said. Pansy nodded taking a bug gulp of her drink.

“I’m Pansy,” Pansy told him. She wanted to hold out her hand for a handshake but resisted. She was about to hopefully have great sex with the stranger, she didn’t want to be awkward about it.

“Harry,” Harry told her. He glanced at her top and shoes before going back to his drink.

“You want to get out of here?” Pansy asked after a minute. She didn’t know exactly where she was, she’d just stopped in front of the first pub she saw, and Harry seemed okay. She quickly sent a text to Daphne just in case anything happened.

“I guess,” Harry said. He drained the rest of his pint and left some money at the bar. The barman nodded at him as he stood. Pansy frowned but finished the rest of her drink quickly. She stood too. Pansy was taller for a woman, 176 cm, she still at to look up at Harry.  

Pansy stood and followed him out of the pub. They walked side by side to the underground, she let Harry lead the way. They sat down, Harry’s arm on her shoulders, in silence. Pansy didn’t know what to talk about. Did she make small talk? Harry didn’t seem like he wanted to talk- should she check her mobile? Her mother had probably texted her several times wondering when she was coming home. Daphne wouldn’t tell her mother squat so she had someone to cover for her.

It didn’t matter though because they got off three stops after she’d realized they’d been sitting in silence for so long. The neighborhood that Harry lived in was nice, the cars parked nearby were expensive. The walk helped Pansy feel better about having sex. She wanted to grab Harry pin him down and use him. Harry gave her a look as they turned onto another street. Harry got his keys out and opened the door to a dimly light foyer.

“Your coat?” Harry asked. Pansy handed it to him as she tried to look around. The house had a lot of space, there was a large chandelier in the middle of two elaborate staircases. The staircases and the banisters had intricate wood work.  There were a few large landscapes The house seemed so big for just one person, and it made Pansy wonder what Harry did that he could afford a place like this.

“You have condoms, right?” Pansy asked. She hadn’t brought any and she wasn’t on any birth control because she hadn’t been sexual active in years.

“Yeah,” Harry said. He smiled at her as he opened the closet to put their coats away.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Pansy was timid for a second. She hadn’t thought about kissing or making out. Harry kissed her as he lead Pansy to his bedroom. He turned on the lights but she didn’t have a chanced to glance around that much. One of Harry’s hands skimmed the skin where her blouse and jeans met. Pansy pulled away so she could take off her clothes.

She slowly took off her blouse knowing he was watching her. Pansy’s breasts weren’t big, but they weren’t small either, she wasn’t fat but she wasn’t toned. She shimmed out of her jeans and  unhooked her bra, left her underwear on, she wanted him to take them off. She walked towards him and smiled; his hand pulled her closer as he bent down to kiss her. He tasted like the pint he had had earlier; his lips were soft. Harry’s tongue wrapped around hers caressing it, as he caressed the underside of her breast.

Harry’s hand gently pintched her nipple while his other hand cupped her arse. Pansy gasped as an ache run down her body. He pitched the other nipple before taking one into his mouth. Harry’s erection strained against the zipper of his jeans, Pansy’s hands fumbled to unzip and pull down his pants. He trailed kisses down her throat, neck and then kissed her again. They walked slowly to the bed, Harry’s cock standing proudly. He was bigger than anyone she’d ever been with. Harry cupped her breasts as he pushed her down onto the bed. Pansy swallowed as her stiff puffy nipples brushed against the hot skin of his hand, she ached for him to be inside her. Harry rolled his fingers over each nipple before give a slight tug, his mouth sucking on her neck.

Harry took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue and teeth teasing her. His other hand played with her other nipple before slowly moving down her body, lingering over her skin. Pansy spread her legs as Harry cupped her cunt. She groaned as his fingers slid through her wet labia, before circling her clit. Pansy had never felt so empty before, Harry chuckled as he teased her clit. He trailed kisses from her breasts to her clit. Harry’s mouth was hot and wet as he teased her clit, swirling his tongue.

“Fuck,” Pansy moaned. She tilted her body closer to his warmth, to his mouth.

“Yeah?” Harry smiled. His hands were placed firmly on her hips to keep her from bucking against him. He gave and she had to take it.

He trailed kissed back to her mouth, she could feel him reaching for something blindly. Harry broke the kiss and sat on his knees. It gave Pansy time to look at his cock. Harry was thick, swollen with pre-cum leaking from his tip. Pansy watched as Harry slid the condom on before kissing her again. He tasted like her and beer.

“I want your cock,” Pansy panted. Harry laughed as he settled between her legs.

“You ready then?” Harry told her.

Harry stroked his cock along her slit, and she couldn’t wait for him to be inside her. Pansy moved her hips trying to get him to slip inside. Harry chuckled before stroking himself before guiding his cock between her legs. The engorged head of his cock nestled in her swollen lips and stretched around his girth. She had never ached for a cock more in her life. His thick long cock burned as he rocked himself through her wetness and bottomed out. Pansy panted as Harry grunted. She felt stretched, felt the warm burn of him being inside her. She clenched against him, Harry groaned and gripped her hips tighter.

“Fuck me…” Harry gritted out. He slowly pulled out before sliding back inside her.

“Yes,” Pansy said. She bucked her hips, meeting his thrust. Harry groaned into her shoulder.

“You’re fucking tight,” Harry told her.

Pansy bit back a whimper as he flexed his hips, her pussy so wet that the wide crown of his cock slipped in and out easily. She clenched and fluttered around Harry as he dragged his thick cock against her walls. Pansy let out a moan as the fleshy head of his cock found that spot. She squirmed on his cock buried all the way inside her, unable to stop herself grinding on it. Harry was so thick and swollen inside her, Pansy’s breasts bounced as he fucked into her. He started rubbing her clit while he rolled his hips into her. Harry’s hand slid between her legs as he hooked his hands beneath her knees. Harry pulled her legs up, opening up her body, his skin warm against her. Pansy felt so full.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed. His hand gripped her hip, as he thrust into her.

“You’re just big,” Pansy replied. A strained groan left him as the muscles of his stomach contracted as he moved against her.

Harry gave her a sloppy kiss as he moved the angle of her hip. Pansy reflexively rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts, feeling so out of control, the slick, wet sounds of their bodies moving together echoed through the room. Harry’s thrust became erratic as Pansy met each thrust. Her pelvis tipped forward, coaxing her hips to roll and rock, to grind herself on Harry’s cock. She could feel herself start to ripple around him. Pansy rolled her hips forward in a slow arch as her climax exploded, stars flashed in her eyes as she spasming around Harry’s cock. Her body flush red as she fluttered and orgasmed around his cock. Harry jerking faster groaned and grunted as his cock jerked and pulsed. They stay together breathing fast before Harry pulled out with a wet sound. He rolled over as they lay in a pool of wet and sweat. Harry tossed the condom into the trash before laying down again with her.

***

Pansy woke sore. She glanced around the room, which was sparse. The walls held no painting or photos. The bed was large and there was a dresser in the corner. Her clothes were on the floor and she remembered that she had had sex last night. Good sex, sex Pansy had read about when she had money to buy some chick lit. She sighed and looked at the empty bed beside her. She hadn’t meant to sleep over but after laying there in the after glow she’d only closed her eyes for a second. Pansy wondered if Harry had gone to work or was hiding somewhere in this huge place waiting for her to leave.

Pansy slowly got out of bed. She wanted to take a shower, the stale smell of sex lingered on her skin. But Harry wasn’t here to show her where the bathroom was or where the extra towels would be. She saw her clothes, and his, crumpled on the floor. Pansy got dressed quickly then waited a few more minutes before leaving. She vaguely remembered how to get to the front door.

She carefully made her way down the stairs. Now that it was daylight Pansy could say that the house was huge. There were at least five bedrooms, she saw at least one bathroom and that was just the top floor. The hall had marble flooring and the painting on the wall were big and probably expensive. Pansy saw her coat by the door along with her shoes and purse. She pulled a piece of paper from her purse and left a quick note. Pansy was sure she’d never see the Harry again but it had been very good sex.

_My mobile number, if you ever want to do this again._

_Pansy_

She glanced at her mobile, fifteen missed calls, two voicemails and multiple texts. Daphne’s text started asking why she needed to know where Pansy might be. Then there was one about how annoying her mother was, and the finally one were eggplant emojis and surprise faces. Pansy tried not to laugh at those. She knew Daphne would be all over her the next time they met up. She’d want to know all the details about Pansy’s one-night stand. Pansy thanked Daphne for covering for her and ignored her mother’s text. It was always better to face whatever was coming her way in person. Her mother would yell at her when she got home. Pansy didn’t feel like she was doing a walk of shame until she pulled up google maps. She had to figure out the best way home. The nearest station was a five-minute walk and then her trip back home would be an hour long.

Pansy prepare herself for dealing with her mother. She knew her mother would have a list of things that needed done around the house. She’d also quiz her about her night out if she got the chance. There was also the off chance that her mother would be out and not home until later. Pansy made sure she didn’t look like she’d had great sex and she sprayed some lavender on herself. Pansy glanced at her mobile to see if anyone else how texted, Daphne had responded, though Harry had not. She sighed for a second imagining what having a fuck buddy on tap would be like. Pansy tried not to laugh at the emojis Daphne used this time. She scanned through her work email before she decided to listen to her mother’s voicemails.

_Are you coming home? You haven’t let me know, this is very irresponsible and childish. Please call me, Daphne isn’t replying to my texts!_

_It’s your mother, I’m upset that you’re doing this to me. Call me back, now!_

The voicemail wasn’t as bad as Pansy thought they’d be, she expected more screaming. There had been a time when Pansy had forgot to check in with her mother that the police had been called. Her mother screaming on the mobile was better than in person or having her call the police. Though that probably meant she’d get screamed at when she got home. Pansy stared the sky, not really seeing the world around her, as she tried to prepare herself to be called a failure. She wasn’t, she had no degree, but she could support herself and her mother living just outside of London. She had a few good friends and a job. She wasn’t a slut, Harry was the fourth person she’d ever slept with. She wasn’t fat, normal person sized. And she could find someone to love her.

Pansy unlocked the door to the flat. She waited, didn’t hear anything and went upstairs. She grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. The shower felt lovely, she was sore in places she hadn’t remember could be sore. Her hair smelled better and she shaved her legs. She glanced to see if she had any bruising, her hips were tender from where he had held them. Pansy traced her labia and clit, the water was a warm welcome and a reminder of how sensitive they were. The water washed away last night, she could remember it when she wanted but it’d probably be another couple of years before she decided to go out and meet someone. She sighed, she would probably never see Harry again and he hadn’t texted her so he probably didn’t feel the same way. She stood under the water for a few more minutes before getting out. It took her a second to realize her mother stood by the sink. Pansy reached for her towel, she surprised her mother had come in without knocking.

“Out with Daphne, huh?” her mother asked. Pansy wrapped the towel around her. She glanced at her clothing on the ground and her mother holding up her shirt. She wondered if her mother had sniffed it.

“Yeah,” Pansy said after a minute. Her mother stood between her and her clothes. Usually when they were going to be in the bathroom at the same time there was a knock. And then a call out for when they left the bathroom. Her mother had done none which made Pansy mad. She didn’t want to fight though, she still had some after glow left to bask in.

“Well, you’ve miss what I asked you to do before you left,” she said. Pansy frowned; she didn’t remember her mother telling her to do anything before she’d gone out. In fact, she remembered her implying that she didn’t have friends.

“You didn’t say anything last night,” Pansy told her. Her mother sighed, she sighed as if Pansy was stupid.

“I asked you to clean the kitchen before you left. I also told you to clear the drain board and pick up your papers. This house is a mess. I can’t believe you’re so lazy.” her mother ranted. Pansy was pretty sure she hadn’t told her anything but decided against saying anything.

“Right,” Pansy replied. It wasn’t worth the fight her mother wanted to have.

“So?” she asked, “Are you going to do what I asked or are you going to find another place to live?”

“I need to get dressed before I can do anything,” Pansy told her. Her mother stared at her before moving to the side.

“Such a shame you’re ugly and fat…” her mother muttered under her breath. She didn’t move from the bathroom. Pansy had a feeling it was going to be one of those days- where she could do nothing right. If she hadn’t gone out yesterday her mother wouldn’t be in this mood.

“I need to get dressed first,” Pansy told her. When or if she addressed whatever her mother muttered under her breath she pretended not to know what Pansy was asking about. Her mother muttered only when she was annoyed and hoped everyone around her would feel annoyed too.

“Then get dress!” her mother said. Pansy knew she wasn’t going to leave the bathroom until she either got dressed or dropped the towel. If she dropped the towel, then her mother would make snide remarks about her body before leaving the room. Pansy was glad she’d brought a change of clothes into the bathroom and not left them in her room.

Pansy stepped into her underwear before pulling them up under her towel. She then shimmed into her jeans and pulled the shirt over her head. She dropped the towel on the floor, she had to do the wash anyway, before pulling her arms inside her shirt and putting her bra on that way. Her mother watched her with a frown but left bathroom after. Pansy gathered her clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning. Her mother would check on the work she’d done before telling her to clean it again. She had time to glance at her mobile while she did another load of laundry. Daphne and Draco had both texted her, Lavender Brown from work had texted her too. Pansy was almost glad she hadn’t seen the work text, she hadn’t had a day off in so long. But at the same time she didn’t want to be home. She wanted to relax, and she could do that with her mother around. Pansy had nothing to tune out her mother’s muttering about how lazy she was- she had forgotten to take the rubbish out- or how she always smelled because she didn’t clean enough.

Pansy ate dinner in her room. She made herself some eggs and toast and watched Netflix on her laptop. She looked at job postings and thought about submitting her CV but could never bring herself to do it. She checked over the group text with her co-workers. Pansy bought her dishes down from her room, the sink was full of more dishes from when she last left it. Her mother causally walked into the kitchen and stared at her.

“I hope you’re not going to leave it in the sink overnight.” She said with a pointed look.

“I won’t,” Pansy said.

-

Harry texted her while she was cleaning Ruby’s bum. Pansy wanted to reply but she also wanted to make sure she didn’t have any surprise shit on her. Padma gave her the thumbs up as they went back to the nursing station. Sometimes Pansy wondered if she should just try to become a nurse. She was in the field and had some of the qualifications. But then she had days like today where she had to clean someone’s shit and get yelled out by both patient and staff member that she changed her mind. The pay would be better but she’d still be doing the dirty work, just the doctor’s and not the nurse’s.

_this is harry_

Pansy rolled her eyes. she saved his number so she knew who he was. Then she texted him back. The rest of the day went by in a blur. She’d help a couple of people then respond to a text. Harry’s text weren’t long but they were to the point. Draco texted her towards the end of her shift, he wanted to get dinner. Pansy sighed, Harry didn’t seem to be interested in another night, so she replied yes.

Draco was waiting for her as she walked out the building. He had decided not to go into politics like his father and family before him or become a solicitor like his mother’s family. Draco had decided to become a doctor. He kept weird and long hours like Pansy so it was always easiest to see him. They could trade horror stories without having to worry about someone getting grossed out.

“So I heard you had a date? That daphne covered for you?” Draco asked as they walked.

“One-night stand,” Pansy shrugged. Harry wasn’t really giving her much and she had a feeling that unless she asked him to fuck her again, he would be fine giving her one word replies to her texts.

“Really?” Draco frowned. Pansy sighed. Draco could be judgmental about many things. His family viewed the world differently. Once when they were out shopping Draco asked how she could spend so little on a shirt that it wasn’t quality unless it was £100.

“Really. We’ve texted but I don’t think anything is going to happen. Yes, it was great, no I don’t want to talk about it. How is that solicitor you’re seeing?” Pansy asked.

“Right, well she dumped me. Apparently, she needs time to find herself. I’m going to stop dating; I’ll use tinder for hook-ups.” Draco sighed.

“Netflix and chill,” Pansy laughed.

Their favorite restaurant was a little hole in the wall. The sign outside stated what the menu for the day was. It changed daily depending on what food from the market they’d gotten. Draco’s girlfriend had shown them the place, she was into the environment and all that. Pansy liked the freshness and Draco liked the lack of overcrowding. They got a table in the back. Draco got the fish and Pansy got the pasta.

“You know Daphne is thinking of moving house again.” Draco told her. He sipped his wine while looking at her. Pansy knew this was another attempt to try to get her to move out.

“Oh, where to?” Pansy asked.

“No idea, but she’d looking for a flat share, if you know anyone,” Draco shrugged.

“Not really. My friend from work just moved in with her boyfriend.” Pansy told him. Draco sighed.

“Well, if you ever need a night off my flat is always open,” Draco told her. Pansy nodded because sometimes she did need to get away from it all.

“Thanks,” she replied.

“What are you doing Saturday?” Draco asked, changing the subject.

“Nothing, I don’t think I work,” Pansy told him.

“Want to come out with me? I think Daphne and Blaise are coming too,” he asked. Pansy frowned, Draco liked to go to posh clubs and bars that made you feel like you were in a fish bowl. Draco’s idea of a successful night out was finding some chick to fuck and ditching everyone.

“Maybe,” Pansy said. It was easier to say no over a text then in person. Draco smirked as if he knew she probably would have said no otherwise.

“I’ll text you about it,” he told her. The waitress set the bill down and Draco grabbed it before she could even look. The place wasn’t expensive but Draco always tried to pay when they were out for dinner.

“Fine,” Pansy grumbled.

When Pansy got home her mother was out. She sighed in relief as she hug her coat. She could watch TV or read on the sofa. she wouldn’t have to worry about upsetting someone. Pansy charged her phone in the kitchen before laying on the sofa. she turned on the telly and flipped through the channels. By nine should couldn’t find anything she really wanted to watch and went to her room. She had another ten-hour day ahead of her. She changed and got ready for bed, hoping her mother didn’t wake her when she came home.

  

 


End file.
